1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for shaking paint containers and the like, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for shaking a container utilizing a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, paint must be thoroughly mixed and agitated prior to use in order to ensure that pigment which normally settles out of the liquid carrier is returned into suspension therewith. Apparatus is known in the art for shaking relatively large containers of paint, and such apparatus is typically installed within paint stores for shaking paint containers at the time they are purchased by the customer. Apparatus has also been provided for mixing or stirring paint wherein a shaft having a plurality of blades at its lower end is inserted within an opened paint container and rotated for stirring the paint.
The above described prior art shaking and mixing apparatus may not be utilized in conjunction with aerosol spray paint containers or relatively small sized liquid paint containers. For containers of this type, the user must typically shake the container manually prior to use. However, it is often difficult to return settled paint pigment into suspension by manually shaking the container, particularly when the paint is being used long after it was manufactured and packaged within the container. Accordingly, such containers of paint must typically be manually shaken for relatively long periods of time to achieve proper mixing. Thorough mixing is particularly important with aerosol spray paint containers since the presence of settled pigment may result in the spray nozzle becoming clogged or delivering the spray intermittently.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for quickly and thoroughly shaking aerosol spray paint containers and relatively small liquid paint containers to ensure that settled paint pigments are put back into suspension immediately before the paint is to be used.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for shaking aerosol spray paint containers and small liquid paint containers wherein the apparatus and method can be utilized in conjunction with hand-held power tools of the type often found around the home.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.